


Mishpahhah

by Tivaholic



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivaholic/pseuds/Tivaholic
Summary: Family is very important. What happens when Tony and Ziva's family is impacted?
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

Ziva David woke up to the sun shining bright in their bedroom. She could feel the warm arm of her husband wrapped around her waist. She had gotten used to this in the last two years that they were together. She turned to look at him and smiled when she saw how peaceful he looked. 

Tony DiNozzo was the best husband she could have ever asked for. She wouldn’t ask for any better or anyone else. He was it for her. She couldn’t help the chuckle that passed her lips when his nose scrunched up and he let out a groan. She moved her hand up to his cheek and rubbed softly. It was a Saturday, she would let him sleep in.

Her calmness was replaced with panic as felt the beginning effects of sickness rise up in her. She ran as quietly as she could to their bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before she started to vomit. She used her right hand to hold up her hair and the other had a death grip on the seat of the toilet. This had been happening for the last week or so. What had she eaten? Tony had dragged her to some Chinese place that had just opened down the street. 

‘I must just have food poisoning.’ Her thoughts didn’t have the chance to go deeper because footsteps made their way into the bathroom. His hand quickly replaced hers as she threw up again. His other hand rubbing up and down her back, trying to help her relax. 

When she felt she was done, she moved to lean against the shower. He moved to the sink and handed her a cup of water. She slowly drank it and threw it in the trash can. 

“Are you okay?” His voice was deep and husky from just waking up. It held concern and she quickly assured him that she was fine.

“Yes. I think I just have some food poisoning.” 

“Are you okay to get up?” She nodded and took his hand to stand up. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She breathed in his scent and sighed. He was always there for her, even when she didn’t deserve it. His head rested upon hers as he brought her closer to him. 

They stayed this way for a couple of minutes before Ziva pulled away.

“How about some breakfast?”

“Are you sure food is going to help right now?” Her stomach growled and they laughed.

“Seems like it.” 

They both made their way to the kitchen and worked together to make pancakes, as well as bacon, eggs, and toast. They worked well in the kitchen, just like they did practically everywhere else. 

They ate their breakfast and settled on the couch to watch a movie. Him and his movies. She rested her head on his shoulder and was struggling to keep her eyes open. It was only 9:00, how was she already tired? What did they do to her food? He was absolutely fine. 

If it wasn’t better soon, she would go see a doctor. For now, she cuddled even closer to her warm husband and tuned back into the movie. 

It was nothing. At least, that’s what she thought.


	2. Chapter Two

Tony and Ziva made their way into the bullpen. They were running late as Ziva had another puking fiasco. Tony insisted that she stay home, but she refused. She didn’t want to be hindered by this. Besides, it only happened in the morning. 

That was the first thing that made her suspicious of what was really going on. She didn’t think too much of it as she didn’t know if she was ready to breach that topic.

They walked into the bullpen to see McGee typing away at his desk.

“Morning Tim.” McGee looked up and smiled their way. Noting the annoyed expression on Tony’s face. 

“Morning. What’s up with you?” Tony threw his bag beside his desk and sat in his chair.

“Nothing.” He grumbled. Tim looked over to Ziva who just shrugged her shoulders. 

Gibbs rolled in with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, making his way to his desk. The three agents were ready before he gave them the “bat signal”. 

“Grab your gear.” They all made their way to the elevator quickly. 

______________________________________

They arrived at the crime scene in record time. Ducky and Palmer were already beside the body, examining it. They made their way over to them.

“DiNozzo, witness statements. McGee, pictures. Ziver, sketches.” They all nodded and made their way to do their tasks. Ziva got up to the body, casting a greeting to Ducky and Jimmy, and pulled out her sketchbook. It took a total of five seconds before she couldn’t handle it anymore. She ran to the bushes, pushing past agents and officers, and began to throw up in the bush. Tony was beside her in an instant. 

“Okay, something’s really going on. You’ve never gotten sick at a crime scene.” Ziva could only shrug her shoulders. 

“I do not think it is food poisoning anymore.” Tony couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

Gibbs walked over to them. He looked Ziva’s way.

“You alright?” She nodded slowly. Gibbs looked over and Tony and saw the worried look on the younger man's face.

“Go. We can handle it here. Take her back to the Navy yard.” Ziva opened her mouth to protest, he put his hand up, signaling this wasn’t for discussion. 

Ziva reluctantly nodded and made her way to the charger, Tony hot on her heels. He hopped into the driver’s side before she could, leaving a glare upon her face. They drove in silence back to the navy yard and Tony longed to reach out to her. Tell her it was okay, everybody gets sick. 

Now that he can really think, he hasn’t seen her sick like this before. Maybe something serious was going on with her. What if it was something bad? Something that could be deadly? The thought frightened him. He said it once and he would say it again, he couldn’t live without her. Wouldn’t be able to handle it. He just couldn’t. 

They pulled into the lot and parked the car. Ziva got out of the car quickly, wanting to help with the case in any way that she could, seeing as she was kicked off the crime scene. Tony caught up with her in the elevator and before he could hit the button for their floor, he quickly pressed Abby’s. 

“What are you doing? We need to run background checks and bank statements.” She moved to press their floor when Tony stepped in front of her, effectively stopping her for the time being. 

“Tony. I am fine.” Tony shook his head.

“Somethings have been off for more than a week now. Just let Abby take some blood, results should come back soon. Please.” She crossed her arms. She couldn’t help but feel curious as well as to what was going on with her. She hated to see all the concern on Tony’s face. 

“Fine. But then I am going upstairs to do work.” Tony smiled at her.

“That’s all I ask.” 

The elevator opened and they walked right into blasting music coming from Abby’s lab. They walked in to see Abby staring intently at her computer screen. Probably not even aware that they were behind her. 

“Abby! Abby!” She turned around with her fist in the air. When she saw that it was Tony and Ziva, she put them down and ran over to hug them. 

“I thought you guys had a case?”

“Abby. Can’t breath.” She let go of them with an apologetic look on her face. 

“Sorry.” Ziva, who was playing nervously with her hands, stepped towards her.

“We do have a case. But, we need you to run a blood sample.” 

“Oh yeah! Where’s the sample?” Ziva showed her her own arm. Abby looked up at her confused. 

“Okay? What’s going on?” They both shrugged their shoulders.

“I do not know, Abby. I have been sick for over a week now. I threw up at the crime scene, something that has never happened before, and we want to find out what’s going on.” Abby nodded and went into the back room to get her supplies. 

Abby quickly took Ziva’s blood and put it in Major Mass Spec.

“I should get the results back soon. I have Major Mass Spec working double for this. We’ll find out soon.” They nodded. The hardest part was waiting. Tony’s phone went off, signaling that he had an incoming text. He pulled it out of his pocket and sighed as he read the message. Ziva noticed this and gave him a questioning look. 

“Gibbs and McGee are back. They want me back upstairs.” 

“Then go. We are just waiting, there is nothing to do down here. Go. I will be fine.” He placed a quick kiss upon her lips and walked out of the lab. Ziva pulled up a spare chair and sat down. Her head made its way to her hands. She heard Abby pull up a chair beside her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. You might just have the flu or something.” Ziva shook her head.

“It is not the flu. It is something different, I can feel it.” 

“Good or bad?” 

“I do not know.” 

They waited about 15 more minutes for the results to come back and when they did, both Ziva and Abby were terrified to look at the results. Reluctantly, Abby got out of her seat and made her way over to the machine to retrieve the paper that was distributed. She looked down at the paper and gasped. She brought her hand to her mouth and looked at Ziva with wide eyes. Ziva sensed that it was something bad, immediately stood up and breathed heavily. 

“Abby. What does it say?” Abby moved the hand from her mouth and Ziva saw the giant smile on her face. Why was she smiling if it was bad? What was going on? 

“Ziva.” She stopped talking, not able to. This was huge! Ziva was starting to get nervous and anxious, she was also very curious. 

“Abby. What does it say?” She repeated.

“You’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are a little short. I promise that they will get longer. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter Three

Ziva couldn’t speak. Pregnant? That was not what she was expecting when she realized she was “sick”. She shook her head at the news.

“That’s not possible, Abby. I cannot get pregnant.” A flash of recognition flashed on Abby’s face. 

“Somalia.” Ziva diverted her eyes to the window. Why was this happening to her? She and Tony had talked about kids. She had told him that she wasn’t able to due to all the harmful things that she had been through in her life. They had decided to explore other options. They considered surrogacy, but Ziva quickly threw that idea out the window. She didn’t want some other woman carrying their child. They hadn’t talked about it in a while. They had gotten busy with work and life.

Abby got her attention back.

“Ziva. Blood doesn’t lie. Looking at your estrogen levels, I can determine with 100% certainty, that you’re pregnant.” The words took a second to sink in. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Tony’s child. A huge smile broke out on her face and tears welled up in her eyes. This was a miracle. A sob racked her form and Abby quickly enveloped her in a hug. Ziva hugged back with equal if not more force. 

“I cannot believe this.” She laughed. She was having a baby. She had to tell Tony. Needed to tell him. She pulled away from Abby and Abby could see the look in her eye.

“Go. Tell him.” Ziva practically ran out of the room. She didn’t bother waiting for the elevator, opting to run up the stairs instead. She made it in record time to the bullpen. Tony was sitting at his desk when he saw her run in, tears and a smile on her face. He stood up in record time as she threw her arms around him. He held her close, not knowing exactly what was going on. 

“Ziva. Are you okay? Did the test results come back?” He felt her nod from the crook of his neck. She pulled away from him, only a slight bit, and couldn’t stop the smile on her face from grow even more.

“You’re smiling so I’m guessing it’s good news.” She nodded again. 

“Tony.” Her voice barely above a whisper. He placed his hand on her cheek, ignoring everyone in the building as they were staring at them.

“I’m pregnant.” His jaw could have hit the floor. Pregnant? She was pregnant? How? Well, he knew how, but he thought that she couldn’t get pregnant.

“What?” He could tell that she was literally shaking.

“I’m pregnant.” She repeated. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms. This, this was the best thing that could have ever happened to them. They could have their own child. He had come to terms with not being able to possibly have a biological child, but now, they could. She was pregnant with his baby. When he placed her back on the ground, he planted a long and passionate kiss upon her lips. She responded equally in return. When they pulled away, Tony pulled her into a hug. Tears were freely falling from his eyes, which just made him hug her tighter. She was crying too. She was going to be a mother. Tony was going to be a father. 

Tony pulled back and placed his hands on her still flat stomach. Their baby was in there. Growing and living. He planted a small kiss there and looked up to see the tears cascading on her cheeks. 

“It’s a miracle.” She nodded and they hugged again. Gibbs and McGee watched the pair with amazement. They had always kept to the out of the office rule, but now, here they were sharing one of the most important moments in their lives. This couldn’t get any better. Gibbs smiled at them, McGee was too. He saw Abby come out of the elevator. He could see the smile that was plastered on her face. She saw the pair and was so happy for them. Tony and Ziva rest their foreheads against one another, smiles on their faces. They were pregnant. They were going to have a baby.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!! This year has been huge for me but at the same time, I am ready for it to be over. This year started my writing journey and I am still loving it to this day. Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, and supported my fics throughout. Here's to a better year, more fics, and (hopefully) freedom. I love you all and hope you all have a great new year!  
> ~Tivaholic

Ziva booked an appointment as soon as she could. She had gotten many congratulations from people around the office as well as Director Vance. Tony hadn’t stopped smiling, and frankly, neither had she. 

They made it home and collapsed on the couch. Tony was watching some movie, and she could only look at her stomach. The very place their child was. She ran her hand up and down the flatness of her stomach. She couldn’t wait until she saw the bump, or felt the baby move. 

She looked around their apartment, formerly hers, and couldn’t help but think that they would need a bigger place. Their apartment was only one bedroom, they would need to move eventually. Preferably before the baby was born. 

Tony could sense that she was lost in thought and decided, for once, to talk to her about it. 

“What’s on your mind?” He didn’t miss the fact that her hand had been resting on her stomach ever since she came running into the bullpen earlier. She didn’t reply immediately, deciding whether or not to actually tell him now or wait until later. She didn’t want to lie to him though. That was a rule they made themselves abide by ever since they decided to run rule twelve over and not go back to revive it. 

“I was just thinking about living arrangements. I know it is still early but I can’t help but think that this apartment is not big enough for the two of us and a baby.” He nodded. 

“How about we start looking for houses this weekend?” Ziva’s eyes went wide.

“Are you serious? We just found out today. I did not tell you so that we would rush into it. It was just a thought in my mind.” Tony shook his head.

“No, you have a good point. This place isn’t big enough for the three of us when this miracle is born.” She smiled as he said the word miracle. That’s really what this child was. It was going to take a little more than a couple of hours to fully wrap her head around being a mother.

“We need a place where we all have our own space. A yard to play in. At least 5 bedrooms.” 

“5 bedrooms?” He nodded.

“After this one, I want at least two more.” She couldn’t help but smile that he wanted to father more of her children. The smile went away as she thought about the possibility of having more children. What if after this one, they couldn’t? Tony saw her smile disappear and wondered what he could have said to make such a somber expression appear on her face. 

“What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?” She shook her head.

“No. It is just...we said it ourselves, this child is a miracle. What if after this one, we cannot have any other children?” Tony took a second to think about this. She was right. She normally was. 

“We just have to roll with the punches. See how things turn out. We can talk to the doctor and ask about the possibility of others. We can’t give up hope though, Ziva.” She nodded.

“I know. I will not, at least I hope not.” Tony pulled her closer to him. 

“We go through this together. I want to be at every single appointment, every single basketball game, or dance recital. I want to be a good father. I don’t want to end up like my dad. I want to be there for him or her. With everything.” She smiled up at him and gave him a warm and thoughtful kiss. 

“I love you.” He smiled at her.

“I love you too. And our little miracle.” She loved that nickname for their child. 

“I like that.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“As..a name?” She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at the look on his face.

“As a name, no. As a nickname, yes.” He sighed in relief.

“I like it for a nickname.” She chuckled.

“We haven’t even known for 24 hours, and yet here we are, already talking about a name.” Tony joined her in laughter. He picked up her hand, their wedding rings clinking together.

“Why not?” 

“We do not need to get ahead of ourselves, Tony. My head is filled with the excitement of having this baby, but it’s also filled with fear. What if something bad happens?” 

“We can’t think like that, Sweetcheeks. We have to stay positive. We need to focus on this little bundle of joy that we’ve created together. We can focus on those things if we ever get to them. Who knows? It could be the smoothest pregnancy.” She nodded, knowing that he was right. She focused on the vision of them as a family of three. Of their little girl or boy in the arms, smiling up at them with shining green eyes. She smiled at the image her head produced. She liked that. Whenever times get rough, she will need to remember that image and hold onto it. 

“What do you think about Aaron for a boy?” She laughed. He always knew how to make her laugh or feel better. He didn’t miss the way her nose crinkled up at the sound of the name.

“So no?” 

“I did not say that.” 

“Your facial expression did.” She at least had the decency to look guilty.

“Sorry.” He laughed at her.

“Hmmm. Now I can’t get baby names out of my head.”

“We do not even know if it’s a boy or a girl, Tony.” 

“Do you want to find out or do you want to be surprised when the time comes to decide?” 

“I think that I would like to know. So we could set up a nursery and get things ready. Be prepared.” He smiled and hugged her, hard.

“I was hoping you would say that!” She chuckled and looked over at the clock. She noticed that it was nearing 11 PM. She yawned and realized how tired she actually was. Tony was thinking the same thing beside her.

“Ready for bed?” She sleepily nodded. He smiled at her. He was the luckiest man in the world. Married to the most fantastic woman in the world, the future mother of his child. Life couldn’t get any better. She walked to their bedroom but turned to look at him when she noticed he wasn’t following her.

“I’m gonna lock up really fast. I’ll be there in a minute.” She nodded and made her way through the doors of their room and to the bathroom. She needed a shower and some toothpaste. She wasn’t surprised when Tony joined her in the shower after he was done with everything in the living room. He wrapped his arms around her and placed feather-light kisses on her neck. She noticed that his hands, where again, pressed on her stomach. She rested her hands on his and enjoyed the feeling of her husband and the hot water that was cascading down on them. 

When they got out, they dried off quickly and brushed their teeth. By the time they climbed into bed, it was around 11:30. 

“Goodnight Tony.” He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, pulling her closer to him.

“Night, Ziva.” He placed his hand on her stomach.

“Night, Miracle.” They fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiling at their future.


	5. Chapter Five

Two days passed and today was the day of their first appointment. Tony couldn’t sleep through the night, neither could Ziva. Tony because he was too excited, and Ziva because she couldn’t stop the worries from sprouting in her head. Don’t get her wrong she was more than excited too, but she couldn’t shake the possibility of something going wrong. She tried to listen to Tony, to remember that image of their baby in their arms. Sometimes it worked, other times it didn’t. 

They finally fell asleep from utter exhaustion. Ziva woke first. Her body clock told her it was time to get up, even though it needed more sleep. She got out of the bed, out of Tony’s warm embrace, and made her way to the bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and climbed into the shower. She stood under the spray of the warm water, hand placed on her stomach. She ran her thumbs up and down the still flat surface. 

The worries ran through her body and she couldn't stop them. What if something was wrong with the baby? What if she wasn’t a good mother? She had never had a maternal instinct. How could someone who was trained to kill, be able to raise a baby? 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt strong hands on her hips. She relaxed when she realized it was Tony coming to join her. His head rested on her shoulder and she let out a sigh. 

“You're thinking too much.” 

“It is hard not too.” He flipped her around to face him. He placed his hand on her cheek. 

“Everything’s going to be fine.” 

“You do not know that.” 

“Maybe not. We just have to stay positive, Zi.” She nodded her head. She knew that, it was just hard to silence them. 

After around 15 minutes of standing under the spray of the shower, they finally washed up and got out. They brushed their teeth, fixed their hair, and got dressed into fresh clothes for the day. They had enough time to go and get something for breakfast before they had to be at the OBGYN. 

They climbed into Tony’s car and they made their way to Gibbs’ favorite diner. They walked in and saw Elaine working at the front counter, taking orders. When she saw them enter, she quickly finished up her order and made her way over to them.

“Hey DiNozzo’s, how can I help you today?” Seeing that Ziva was looking around the diner and not actually paying attention to their conversation, Tony answered.

“Just getting some breakfast, today’s a big day.” Seeing Elaine’s confused expression, he decided to clarify.

“Ziva’s pregnant.” Elaine’s eyes went wide and when she went to hug Ziva, it snapped her out of her stupor. 

“Congratulations!!” They both said their thank-you’s, and asked for a booth table. They were seated and Tony ordered a coffee, while Ziva ordered water. When Elaine left them to get their drinks, they looked at the menu. 

“I think I’m gonna get the, heh, Gibbs breakfast.” 

“Gibbs has his own breakfast?”

“Apparently. What are you gonna get?” Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

“I am not really hungry.” Tony sighed and reached over to grasp her hand in his.

“Everything’s going to be fine. Besides, you gotta eat. If not for you, do it for the baby.” Ziva sighed. He had a point.

“I will get the same then.” Tony nodded, glad that he convinced her to at least get something. Ziva placed the menu back down on the table and turned her head to look out the window. 

“Hey.” She looked at him.

“Think about something different. I know it’s hard, but I really do think everything will be fine. I trust my gut. And Gibbs’.” She let out a small smile.

“I am just nervous, Tony. I am trying my hardest to not think negatively, but after everything that’s happened in my life, I would not be surprised if this was taken from me as well.” The grip on his hand tightened. 

“I know life’s been hard. Always has been. But this, this baby, is a new beginning for all of that. We are the parents. We know what not to do.” Ziva nodded, he was right. Both of their parents, especially their fathers, were not the best role models. 

“Are you going to tell your father?” It was Tony’s turn to sigh. He shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know.” 

“You have to tell him, Tony.” 

“I know, I know. It’s just...difficult. Things have been better between us, haven’t spoken to him since our wedding though. But you're right, he deserves to know his grandchild.” Ziva nodded. She looked over to see Elaine walking towards them with their drinks. They ordered their food and talked about other things. They talked about houses that were up for sale in the area, and things they would need for the baby. When their food arrived, they ate quickly, noticing that they had about twenty minutes before they needed to be at their appointment. 

They finished off their plates, paid, and were out the door in no time. The drive to the doctor’s was quiet. Neither knowing exactly what to say in this situation. They walked through the door of the clinic and filled out all of their papers. 

They sat down in the waiting room, Ziva’s hand tightly clasped in his. Around five minutes later, a nurse called their name and they made their way to the room. 

“Please lay down on the table.” The nurse performs all the necessary things that she needed and collected her things.

“Your doctor should be in shortly.” Tony and Ziva nodded and tried to relax as best as they could. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Dr. Johnson. She was the only one that Ziva trusted. She found her after her time in the desert and always came to her for her female stuff. 

“Hey Ziva! Hello Tony.” He gave her a nod with a smile.

“Nervous are we?” They both nodded. Dr. Johnson looked over at Ziva.

“This is one of the weirdest ways to tell me that I was wrong.” She had a smile on her face and Ziva couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, it turns out to be a miracle.” 

“Indeed.” She looked over the papers, then went to bring the ultrasound equipment. She motioned for Ziva to lift her shirt up.

“This is gonna be cold.” Ziva nodded. The cold gel was actually nice on her hot skin. Within a few moments, the sound of their child’s heartbeat ran through the air. Ziva clutched Tony’s hand tighter, now able to see what they were being shown. 

“Everything looks to be perfectly fine. I’ll start you on some prenatal vitamins and get you a plan setup. I’ll also get a copy of this little one printed so you can take it home. Congratulations.” Dr. Johnson pressed a few buttons then walked out of the room. Ziva looked over at Tony, who was still looking at the screen. Even though the image was gone, he still couldn’t believe that his and Ziva’s baby was on that screen just moments before. When he finally looked over at her, he could see Ziva smiling and tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped the tears with his thumb and planted a kiss on her hand. 

“We are having a baby.” Tony nodded.

“Yeah, we are.” Tony placed a soft kiss upon her lips, for which she smiled into. 

“I love you, Tony.” 

“I love you too, Ziva. And this baby.”


End file.
